1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted detecting device for a bicycle, and especially relates to a detecting device capable for detecting the pedaling force and the pedaling frequency. The vehicle-mounted detecting device is assembled to the crank and the pedal in a manner of external hanging.
2. Description of Related Art
The key of activation, speed control, and energy development is how to efficiently pedal the pedal. The messages of the pedaling frequency and the pedaling force are extensively applied to any riding condition, pedaling skill, and even the analysis for frame design. The control of the pedaling frequency and the pedaling force is not only the training items for professional riders, but also popularizes for common riders.
The pedaling frequency and the pedaling force may be obtained by the force sensor and the speed sensor through the crank, the pedal frame, or the pedal shaft and wirelessly transmitted to the cycling computer or the smart mobile device to transfer to specific data for analyzing by software application. In the past, the force sensor and the speed sensor are integrated with the pedal frame of the pedal shaft. The advantage is that the sensors are firmly positioned and the messages of the pedaling force and the pedaling frequency are surely received. But the disadvantage is that the pedal must be made special for replacing and obtaining the messages of the pedaling force and the pedaling frequency so that the cost is increased and the replaced pedal needs to be accommodated by the rider. In addition, it is complicated for integrating the force sensor and the speed sensor with the pedal frame or the pedal shaft. It must modify the original design of the pedal frame or the pedal shaft. The following problem is whether the strength and the weight of the structure of the pedal are influenced negatively or not. It must be reassessed.
Besides, the force sensor and the speed sensor are coupled to the crank or the pedal in a manner of external hanging. The advantage thereof is that the pedal is not necessary to replace and capable for obtaining and receiving the messages. The disadvantage is that the position, method, and steadiness may influence the effectiveness of obtaining and receiving the messages actually.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “vehicle-mounted detecting device for a bicycle” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.